Valentines Day Proposal
by KaoriKawaii
Summary: 3 days before the Valentines day and Ryoma realized that he like Sakuno and he's a little bit confuse about it. Will Ryoma do something about it?


Valentines Day Kiss

Chapter 1: Truth and Confusion

Pairing(s): RyoSaku

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi owns it not me. I do not own Prince of Tennis

Summary: Ryoma realize that she like/love Sakuno. Will he make the move to get Sakuno? Will he confess his love on Valentines Day? What will happen to our fave pair?

-  
-  
-  
----------------------------------------

Years past but Ryoma and Sakuno are still the same. No change at all... Totally none...

Except for their physical appearance. Sakuno blooms from a very simple and timid girl to a beautiful young lady with her own self confidence. And as on Ryoma, he became more taller. His height reached for about 6 feet in tall (thanks to Inui-senpai, which suggested that he should drink 2 bottles of milk a day) and he's more of a bishounen type of guy.

-  
------------------------------

3 Days before Valentines Day

On a bench in their school unde a cheery bloosom tree, there sits Momo-sempai and Ryoma whose (usually) drinking his Ponta

"Ryoma, until now, no girlfriend at all?"

"Go-gomen?!"

"I mean a "girlfriend"?"

He blushed.

"None. But sempai, why suddenly ask?"

"How about Ryuzali-chan? Do you like her?... I smell something fishy from the two of you"

"Sa-sakuno? I--I don't think of that kind of matter now"

"How sad echizen.!!! Just an advice, you should have your own personal life beside tennis. You should live a normal life just like the other. Look, take our sempais as an exmaple. Tezuka-buchou is now with her childhood love, Midori, Fuji-sempai and Reiko, Kiku-sempai and Megumi. They are all tennis genius but look, they live a normal life also with their love ones"

"Momo-sempai, you are like commentator on radio in the way you gave an advice. Like to work as one?"

"Think about it Echizen. If you like someone, make a move don't hesitate to express your feeling. Think about that and if that's Sakuno... it would be better"

Then he whispered to Ryoma's ears

"I think you like her but you can't express your feelings... That's what the others think"

And Momo-sempai leave Ryoma a bit confussed... no... very confused. It is the first time that someone told him about that. And he drink his Ponta. What Momo-sempai told her is stucked in his head and it keeps on repeating for several times

...I think you like her (Sakuno.  
...If you like someone, make a move don't hesitate to express your feelings...

"Sucks, how come I keep thinking of that!...but...Do I like her, really.???"

A very big question Momo-sempai leaves to Ryoma and he's shocked of what he just said.

"I don't see her for the past few months. She's not even in our practice even in the coach's office, where could she be?"

Then he realized.

"Gosh, I have noticed all of that!" then silence "It's been a long time since the first time we met on the train after that I become used to see her around. It's like, it's not complete without her" and a glimpse of a smile in his face

He's missing her so much. He's not used to it. A genius like him problems this kind of thing.

Ryoma learned a new lesson on that day. "Geniuses have problems also"

Then he decided to go to Coach Ryuzaki's office

"Oh, Ryoma Echizen, what brought you here?"

"Im just---just visiting"

"Is it a miracle or are you sick?... hmmm ... I know you, what do you really need from me?"

"I'll just ask you if you saw... saw... ..."

"Saw who?"

"Sa-sakuno-chan?"

"You misses her, am I right?"

Ryoma blushes for a moment that he can't control it.

"Your blushing Ryoma" she teased him "Well, she's been very busy this past few weeks, they're preparing for their Valentines play with her classmates. Actually, they have practice every morning and every after class 'til 7:00 pm and on luch breaks, she study her script with her friends. The drama club's rushing it"

"Thanks for the info...Ja!"

And he ran out of the office. After that, he went home.

At home, whn he arrived, he finish all the things he needs to finish and teasing his father is on the list. And he went to bed but he can't sleep.

Hard time sleeping. Karupin lay beside him trying to comfort him by rubbing his face to Ryoma's hands.

"Karupin...what do you think of Sakuno?"

"Meow!"

"Do I like her??"

"Should I make a move on her???"

"Meow!!"

"Maybe, I really like her"

Then after that, he did not noticed that he fell asleep.

...to be continue...

-  
-------------------------------------

Author's note: Hey, this is my first time to write a fanfiction and I choose that my topic is all about RyoSaku. I'm a big fan of them. Please view them and make some comments and suggestions. 


End file.
